


But The One Who I Always Protect Is You

by LaceyS



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: James/Nex, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyS/pseuds/LaceyS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bir sabah James uyandığında Nex'i hiç görmediği bir halde mutfakta oturmuş, kitap okuyor bulur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But The One Who I Always Protect Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Şarkıyla okumak isteyenler için ben yazarken NLT - Let Me Know'u kullandım. Kısık bir seste hikaye boyunca dönebilir. Anlamı da oldukça güzel...

Yüzüne vuran güneş ışıklarıyla gözünü açan adam bir saniye kadar nerede olduğunu oturtmaya çalışarak gözlerini yeniden kapar, yüzünü kollarının arasında uyuyan kızının yeni yeni çıkmaya başlamış saçlarına gömmeyi denerken kızı henüz küçük bir bebek, onu güneşten koruyamaz, evrenin her şeyiyle güvendiği tek adam başını kaldırarak camdan dışarı bakar.

Kızını uyandırmadan yataktan çıkmayı başardığında durup kendini tebrik ettikten sonra her sabah olduğu gibi bu sabah da daha ne kadar kızıyla uyuyacağını sorgular, ancak yine her sabah olduğu gibi bu sabah da umurunda olmadığına karar vermiş, siyah pantolonunu ve beyaz gömleğini giyip aynanın karşısına geçerek kendine bakar. Aradığı her neyse bulamamış olacak, iç çekerek kapıya yönelip odadan çıktığında sabahları evin içerisindeki kahve kokusunu takip etmeyi öğrenmiş, Nex’i mutfakta bulacağını bilerek oraya yönelir ancak bir an sonra gördüğü manzara kesinlikle alışılmışın dışında, olduğu yerde kalarak gördüğünü anlamlandırmaya çalışır.

Nex üzerinde _Be Awake!_ yazılı bir tişört ve kendisine büyük gelen bir ekose gömlek, gözünde kocaman kemik çerçeveli kare bir gözlük, bir elinde kahve bir elinde kitap mutfak taburesinde oturuyorken, Nex’i hep siyah takım elbiseyle görmeye alışmış gözleri ve onu öyle kabullenmiş bünyesi gördüklerini algılamayı reddeden adam boğulurcasına bir ses çıkarmayı başardığında, Nex başını kaldırarak geldiğini yeni fark etmiş gibi ona bakar. İkisi de mavi gözlü evrenin en başından beri James’in orada dikildiğini bildiğinin farkında, ancak ikisi de bunu dillendirmezken Senor gülmekle ağlamak arasında kalmış, Nex ise onun tepkisini anlamaya çalışıyor, bir süre birbirlerine bakarlar.

James sonunda kendini toparlamayı başararak Nex’e doğru ilerlediğinde Nex kitabı masaya bırakarak ikinci bardağı alıp ona uzatır, James ise aldığı bardaktan bir yudum alıp kahveyi masaya bırakır, neden böyle giyindiğini sorar. Nex elini dağınık saçlarından geçirip omzunu silkerek Mona’nın tavsiyesi olduğunu söyledikten sonra yakışıp yakışmadığını sorar, James gülerek çok yakıştığı yorumunda bulunurken Nex öyleyse neden güldüğünü sorduğunda cevap verir.

“ Bu şekilde köprüye girdiğini görmeyi sabırsızlıkla bekliyorum.”

Nex bir kaşını kaldırarak bunun köprüye uygun olmadığını sandığı cevabını verir, James de böylece evreninin eskisi kadar saf olmadığını öğrenmiş, en azından denediği söyler. Nex yeniden kitabına dönerek bazen kendisini fazla hafife aldığını söylediğinde evrenin aksine ciddi olarak giyinmiş adam, Nex’in yanındaki tabureye oturarak kahvesini yudumladıktan sonra _kahvesinin sıcaklığı olması gerektiği gibi olduğu sürece bunun mümkün olamayacağı_ cevabını verir.

******

Sessizlikle geçen bir sürenin ardından James sıkılmış olacak, Nex’e dönerek köprüye _böyle_ girmeyecekse neden böyle giyindiğini sorar, karşısındaki adam bakışlarını ona çevirerek _çünkü bugün onlara izin verdiğini_ söylediğinde James kaşlarını çatarak sorar.

“ Evren başkanının ben olduğumu sanıyordum?”

“ Ben de evren olduğumu sanıyordum? Teknik olarak senin patronunum.”

James buna gülerek evrenliğinin burada sökmediğini söylediğinde Nex çoktan kitabına dönmüş, James’e bakmadan başkanlığının _burada_ sökmediğini söyler. James sahte bir gülüşle çok komik olduğunu söyleyerek ayağa kalkıp Nex’e de kalkmasını söylediğinde, kitabın sayfasını çeviren adam kaldırabiliyorsa kaldırmasını söyler. James ellerini kaldırarak _o halde kendisinin gideceği ve onun kalacağı_ cevabını verir, karşılığında cevap alamazken bir süre sonra bunun da sebebi anlaşılır, evrenin Senor’u ne kadar uğraşırsa uğraşsın kapıyı açamazken çıldırmış bir halde Nex’in yanına döner.

“ Neden gitmeme izin vermiyorsun?!”

Nex başını kaldırarak sonunda _sohbet_ evresine mi geldiklerini sorar, karşılığında James’ten öldürücü bir bakış yerken, bu bakışlar evreni etkilemez, kitabı bırakarak ayağa kalkar, salona geçer.

“ Neden gitmeme izin vermediğini söyleyecek misin?”

“ Beni dinleyebileceğini düşünüyor musun ki?”

“ Nex!”

James ne kadar sinirleniyorsa o kadar sakinleşen adam bakışlarını James’e çevirir, onun günlerdir dinlenmek bilmeden çalıştığını ve sonunda dün işlerini bitirmişken bir izni hak ettiğini söylediğinde James burada evreni çekip çevirdiklerini tıslar, Nex _evrenin_ beklemekle ilgili bir sıkıntısı olmadığını söylediğinde bu James’i daha da çileden çıkarır, bütün bu evren muhabbetinden sıkıldığını söyler. Nex’in şehri inceleyen bakışları hızla James’in yüzüne çevrilirken, James karşısındaki adamın yüzünde bir an kırgınlık görür gibi olur ancak bu sadece bir saniye sürerken Nex yüzünde sert ve sakin bir ifade ayağa kalkarak öyleyse sonra görüşeceklerini söyler, yürüyerek kapıdan çıkıp gider.

******

“ Ne demek Nex’i bulamıyoruz? Onun başına bir şey gelirse hepimize ne olur biliyor musunuz siz?!”

James’in bağırışıyla sıçrayan köprü çalışanları oradan oraya koştururken, Daren adama sahip çıkması gerekenin o olduğu gerçeğini dile getirerek çalışanlara bağırmamasını söyler, James böyle zamanlarda ondan nefret ettiğini söylediğinde de Öz’ü hiç alınmamış gerçeklerin acıttığı cevabını verir. Brad babasından bir kez daha, sadece bir kez daha ne olduğunu anlatmasını isterken, James sabırla içini çeker ve sabahki kavgalarını - _Nex işe gelmesine izin vermediği için kavga ettiklerini ve adamın çıkıp gittiğini-_ tekrarlarken anında peşinden çıktığını ama Nex’i bulamadığını da eklemeyi ihmal etmez.

Daren, Brad’i de alarak uzaklaştığında James Mona’ya ilerleyerek belki de bininci defa son durumun ne olduğunu sorar ve yine birinci defa ilerleme kaydedemedikleri cevabını alırken, çıldırmak üzere gerekirse şehri karış karış arayacağı cevabını verir. Kimse ona Nex’in şehirde olmayabileceğini söylemeye cesaret edemezken James Mona’ya döner, dile getirilmemiş cümleye karşılık olarak şehirde olduğunu _bildiğini_ söyler, nasıl bildiğini ise kendisine de açıklayamaz.

******

Saatler akar, kendi içerisinde kaybolmuş _evren_ bulunamazken James artık dayanamaz, ceketini kaparak asansöre yönelir, arkasından seslenen Mona’ya bir şey bulurlarsa hemen onu aramasını, Daren ve Brad’e de gittiğini haber vermesini söyledikten sonra asansöre binip otopark katına basar.

Arabaya bindiğinde nereden başlaması gerektiğini düşünür, aklına gelen ilk yer kendisi olsa gideceği barlar, ancak Nex’in böyle bir şey yapacağını düşünmüyor, yine de çok uzağa gittiğine de inanmıyor, başını direksiyona koyarak içini çeker. Nex’i bulduğunda önce azarlayıp, sonra eline bir telefon tutuşturmaya karar vermiş, adama çip takarsa ne olacağını bilebilse onu da yapacak, kendine başlayacak bir nokta aranır, bulamadığında da ne olacaksa olsun diyerek arabayı çalıştırdığında en azından sokaklarda olamayacağını, olsa bu şehirde sistemlerinden kaçamayacağını bilerek alanlarını daraltmaya başlar.

******

“ Yok, yok, yok! Adam yer yarıldı da yerin içine girdi sanki!”

Daren, telefondan sakin olmasını, elbet bulacaklarını söyler, James onun yanındaki Brad’in kendini evrene dağıtmış olamaz mı sorusunu duyduğunda kalbi bir an durur ve beyni tüm gücüyle bunu inkar ederken Daren imdadına yetişir, öyle bir şey olsa onun hissetmeyeceğini mi sorar, Brad de hissedeceğini düşünmüş, ona hak verir.

“ O halde nerede bu adam?”

“ Şu ana kadar nerelere baktın?”

James _lanet olası otellerden boş harabelere kadar_ önüne neresi gelirse oraya baktığını, bakmaya devam ettiğini söylerken, Brad otelleri boşvermesini, onları buradan kontrol ettikleri cevabını verir, ardından Daren harabeleri de boşvermesini, Nex’in kendisini yalnız tehlikeye atacak kadar salak olmadığını söyler. James’in kararan yüzü bir an sonra parlağında Nex’in _kalabalık ve güvenli ortamları_ tercih edeceğini söyler, Daren da az önce bunu kastettiği cevabını verirken, James cevabı bulmuş, gülerek içgüdülerine en başından beri güvenmesi gerektiği karşılığını verir, telefonu kapatır.

******

James, masa barına girdiğinde yukarıda birileri Nex’i ararken burada dans eden insanlar olduğu gerçeğiyle sarsılır, ancak bunun gizli bir bilgi olduğunu hatırlayarak sakinleşmeye çalışırken, dans eden bedenler arasından geçerek Nex’i arar. Bir an sonra onu barda, elinde gömleğinin rengine yakın bordo bir içki süsüyle oynuyor gördüğünde vücudundaki bütün kasların rahatladığını hisseder, beyni kendini kapatıp açar ve kalbi yavaş yavaş normal düzenine kavuşur. James olduğu yerde bir süre ona bakarak kendine geldikten sonra bu sefer geldiğini gerçekten de fark etmeyen adama ilerler, yanında durarak her zaman içtiğinden bir bardak da kendine isterken Nex bu dünyaya geldiğinden beri belki de ilk kez bu kadar şaşkın ona baktığında James güler.

 _“Enerjini saklaman seni tanıdığım gerçeğini değiştirmiyor, hipster.”_  

Nex onun ne olduğunu sorduğunda James şu anda olduğu şey cevabını verir, Nex kafası karışmış _kaçak bir evren için kelime mi ürettiklerini_ sorar, bu James’i kahkahalara boğarken, Senor gün boyu yaşadığı stresi atıyor, tarzını kastettiğini söylediğinde Nex yukarıdan kendini süzer. Ardından bakışlarını James’e kaldırarak _geciktiğini_ söylediğinde, James onun binasında saklanacak kadar aptal olduğunu düşünmediği için özür diler, Nex teknik olarak bütün binaların onun olduğu cevabını verirken cümlenin sonuna doğru sesi bir fısıltıya dönüşür, ikisi de sessizleşir.

“ Özür dilerim. Demek istediğim o değildi.”

Nex başını iki yana sallayarak tam da onu demek istediğini ikisinin de bildiği cevabını verdiğinde James cümlesini toparlamak için bir saniye kadar bekler ve bunun uzun süredir yapmaya gerek duymadığı bir şey olduğunu ikisi de bilirken James konuşmaya başladığında Nex sessizce dinler.

“ Evet, demek istediğim tam olarak oydu belki de. Evren muhabbetinden sıkıldığım… Ancak bunu söylerken kastettiğim evren kavramıydı. _Nex_ değil. Bin yıllardır bazen farkında olmadan bazen de tamamen farkında olarak evreni korudum, koruyorum. Aslında şikayetçi de değilim. Belki bu yolu biri bana çizdi, belki de ben kendim seçtim. İkincisine inanmayı tercih ederim. Ancak evreni korumak benden yıllar içerisinde bir sürü şey aldı. Evreni korumak için aşağı indiğimde arkamdakileri bıraktım. Sevdiklerimi… Unuttum, evet. Ama bu kez de aşağıda, bilmeden evreni koruma görevimi sürdürürken, kurduğum ailemi birer birer kaybettim. Myra, karım, çocuğum, torunlarım, dostlarım… “

James’in gözlerinden bir özlem geçerken her şeyini birer birer kaybetmiş eski vampir bakışlarını yere çevirirken, Nex sessizce James’in doldurulduğunu fark etmediği bardaktaki acı sıvıyı içer, sıvı boğazını gıdıklarken yüzünü buruşturur, ancak James bunu da görmemiş devam eder.   

“Ama bu kadarla bitmedi. Tam vazgeçmişken hayatım değişti, evrenin başına geçtim. Bu kez de her şeyin bilincinde evreni korumaya çalıştım. Önce gerçek olduğunu sandığım hayatımın gerçek olmadığını öğrendim, öldüm, geri geldim, evreni korumak için çaba gösterdim, ama düzene oturtmayı bir türlü beceremedim, sonlandırmaya geri saydık. Ve evreni sonlandırdık. Belki de en mutlu olduğum zamanlardı o 200 yıl. Ama aynı zamanda da en acı çektiğim zamanlardı. Ömrümü onu korumak için harcadığım şeyi kaybediyordum, evren sonlanmaya doğru gidiyordu ve benim yapacağım bir şey yoktu.”

James aklındakileri Nex’e doğru düzgün anlatmaya odaklanmış, aynı zamanda da söylediği her şeyi bir kez daha yaşar ve acı çekerken mavi gözlü evren sessizce dinlemeye devam ediyor, James’i anlamaya çalışıyorken bir yandan da o boşalttıkça doldurulan ve bir yerden sonra saymayı bıraktığı bardağı içmeye devam eder.

“ Bunu da kabul etmedim. Kendime yapacak bir şey buldum, cep evreni oluşturdum ve evreni bir şekilde kurtardım. Buna kurtarmak denirse… Ardından yine dostlarım birer birer gittiler, sevdiğim adam manevi oğlum ölmesin diye kendini evrene dağıttı ve sonra da köprüme _Evren_ olduğunu söyleyen bir adam düştü. Evren… Ömrümü harcadığım şey… Yoruldum, Nex. Hala evreni korumak uğruna ölebilirim. Ama bu evren kavramının benden çok şey götürdüğü gerçeğini değiştirmiyor.”

James, gerçekten onu anlamasını istiyormuşçasına gözlerini Nex’e dikip baktığında Nex onu anlamış, gerçekten anlamış, nasıl cevap vermesi gerektiğini bilmiyor, doğru düzgün düşünemiyor, gözlerini kaçırdığında James bunu yanlış anlar, acı dolu bir sesle devam eder.

“ Ama Nex… _Sen_ benim için yenisin. _Seni_ yeni tanıyorum. Yeni tanıdığım birinden sıkılmak bana göre değil. Hatta artık neyi koruduğumu da biliyorum. Sadece… _Sen haklıydın._ O kadar uzun süre dinlenmeden çalıştım ki bir tatili hak ettim. _Ancak ben de haklıydım._ Seni tam anlamıyla kurtarmadan tatil yapamam. _Artık_ olmaz. Seni tanıdıktan sonra arkamı dönüp ben dinleneceğim diyemem. Anlıyor musun?”

Nex başını sallayarak anladığını belirtmek ister ama bu başının dönmesine sebep olurken eliyle başını tutar, James hızla ayağa kalkıp Nex’in sırtını desteklediğinde tezgahtaki boş bardağı görüp kaç bardak içtiğini sorar, duyduğu sayıyla gözlerini devirerek önündeki adama dönerken Nex neden dünyanın döndüğünü sorar, James bilmediği şeyleri su gibi içerse sadece dünyanın dönmeyeceği cevabını verir. Nex kendisine ne olduğunu bilmediği için panik olmuş, şimdi ne yapacaklarını sorduğunda James eve giderek uyuyacaklarını söyler, Nex bunu beğenmiş yeni bir baş dönmesine neden olacak şekilde başını sallar, James’ten başını sallamaması uyarısını alırken bir an sonra James tarafından desteklenerek kaldırılmış asansöre giderler.

******

James genç adamı eve getirmiş, ikisinin ortak bir _ev_ kavramı olması şu an suratına çarpılmış bir gerçek, bunu sonra düşünmek için bir kenara bırakırken, yatağına yatırdığı adam evren mavisi gözlerini açarak ona bakar, teşekkür eder. James _lütfen, kendisinin olmadığı yerlerde içmemesini_ mırıldanırken karşı taraftan zaten içmediği cevabı geldiğinde James şaşırmış, o halde nasıl bu kadar sarhoş olduğunu sorar, iki mavi çakıştığında Nex cevap verir.

“ Sen geldikten sonra içmeye başladım.”

James bununla bir an sarsılsa da göstermeyecek kadar profesyonel bir oyuncu, evrenini tebrik ederek evren başarı kurdelesini yarın takacağını söyler, Nex onun ne olduğunu sorduğunda da iç çekerek yarın sabah söylediği her şeyi zaten unutacağı, bu yüzden ne olduğunu boşvermesi cevabını verir. Bunun üzerine yataktan kalkmak üzere olan James’i kolundan tutarak kendisine çeken Nex bir kez daha göz göze geldiği adama _unutmayacağını_ söylerken ikisi de _neyi_ unutmayacağını anlamış, bakışırlar, Nex devam eder.

“ Peki, benim seni koruduğumu hiç düşündün mü? Hep kendinden bahsedip, neler kaybettiğini söyleyip durdun. Hepsinde de _haklıydın._ Ama hiç kaç kırık boyunca seni kaybetmenin acısını yaşadığımı, kaç kırıkta senin kazanmana izin verdiğimi, bu düzleme gelmek için ne kadar çaba harcadığımı hiç düşündün mü? Ömrün boyunca arkanı kollayanların hep başkaları olduğunu düşünürken _benim_ de senin arkanı kolladığımı hiç düşündün mü? Evet, sen _evreni_ korudun, James Sinclair. Ama benim koruduğum hep _sendin._ ”

James hiç bu açıdan bakmadığının farkında yutkunarak gözlerini kaçırırken, ne cevap verebileceğini düşünür, tam teşekkür etmeye karar verip ağzını açtığında da _yüce evrenin_ sarhoşluktan sızdığını görerek güler, kolunu nazikçe çekip arkasını dönerken bir an sonra duyduğu tek şey bir gülüş, gördüğü tek şey evren mavisi gözler ve hissettiği tek şey dudaklarındaki dudaklar olur. Kısacık süren dokunuş bittiğinde yataktaki evren _nasılsa yarın her şeyi unutacağını söyler_ , bunun üzerine James adeta hırlayarak öyle bir şey yaparsa onu kendi elleriyle sonlandıracağını söyler, ardından da eğilip _ömrünü adadığı şeye_ unutamayacağı bir öpücük verirken, Nex güler, James güler. Odalardan birindeki Rose elindeki çıngırağıyla oynar, o da güler.

 

                                                                            THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Şarkıdan alıntı...
> 
> "Plain and simple/I would give my life/To you/Everything you needed/Baby I would be it/You're the only one/I talk to/Who really knows me/Tells me shows me/That it's enough/Sometimes/Just to be myself///I don't want nobody else/They don't understand/That I gave away my heart/The moment/That I shook your hand///Take my breath away/Buy me anything I ask/Go anywhere I wanna go/I traded everything/Just to know///Let me know you love me/Let me know you care/Let me know you're thinking of me/When I can't be there/Let me know you miss me/Call me up sometimes/I don't wanna go but Boy/You gotta let me know"


End file.
